For My Son Little Matthew
by Rainbow Dash 123 123
Summary: Liz Thompson is being abused by her once loving husband, Parker. When the Cullen's try step in, she refuses their help. Her newborn son, Matthew, needed a father figure. Liz knows that if the beatings continue, she'll die if she can't get out soon. The only reason she's kept going is all because of Little Matthew Thompson, her baby boy. ENTUAL CARLISLE/OC rated for abuse
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Breaking Dawn, in 2013, and Nessie doesn't exist.

Please review, and tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elisabeth Thompson sighed, nursing her black and blue bruise with a shaky hand. Parker, her husband growled at her. "Pick this shit up from the floor." He grunted, "Then get your ass in the bed."

He turned and walked from the kitchen. Elisabeth held back tears as she swept up the broken glass. Parker had thrown a glass cup at her, when he had seen his dinner. Steak and fried potatoes. Apparently, Parker wanted a fish sandwich, and mashed potatoes.

Her curly long brown hair fell into her flushed face, and she tucked the locks behind her ear.

She remembered when Parker used to be kind, gentle, and loving. He wasn't the man she married at all. Parker never laid a hand on her in this way when they first begun dating in their senior year of high school.

Elisabeth, known as Liz, didn't know what to do. She emptied the last dust pan into the trashcan, then reluctantly made her way to the bedroom. She checked on her newborn son, Matthew on her way, then sighed when she saw him tucked in his crib, sound asleep.

Her baby, little Matthew. He was the only light in her dull life. He was only eight weeks old, he looked so much like herself. A head full of dark brown curls, and bright blue eyes.

Liz closed her blue eyes, then quietly closed the door. She rushed to her shared room, and stared into the eyes of her abusive husband. "What took you so damn long?"

"I'm sorry, I was cleaning up the glass-" She was interrupted with a hard smack to the face. Liz touched her burning cheek, a new round of tears filling her eyes. "I don't care, take off those clothes, and get in the bed." He unzipped his work slacks, running his eyes up and down her body.

She obeyed his command, to avoid getting hit again. It was better this way, just to do what he says. Liz didn't want Parker to start hurting her baby, so she had to take every hit, every insult, for her baby. Her little Matthew.

Liz won't let him hurt Matthew. She will never let it happen.

* * *

Liz watched as Parker got dressed in his lab coat, and work slacks. "Okay baby, I'm leaving." He gently kissed her lips, lovingly running his finger tips up and down her spine.

"You know I don't like to hit you, right?" Parker whispers, kissing her again.

"Yes, I know." Liz says, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"It's for your own good. I love you."

"I-I love you too, Parker." Deep breath and it'll be over. She kept thinking over and over again. "Good." Parker left with out another word. Liz stood up from the bed, put on clothes, and washed the sheets. She went to her son's room, only to find Matthew in his crib wiggling around, and cooing softly to himself. Liz grinned, picking him up.

"Hey little guy!" She cooed "Are you hungry? Hmm?" She snuggled him to her chest, making baby noises at the soft little bundle in her arms. He kicked his tiny legs, blinking up at his mother with bright eyes.

She rubbed noses with Matthew, as she went down the hall to the kitchen. Liz skillfully held the newborn with one arm, while her free on was making his formula with quick movements.

She popped the warm bottle into his mouth, swaying him in her arms gently. Matthew's bright eyes focused on his mothers smiling face, as he reached up, touching her face with soft, tiny hands. He lightly patted her cheek, pushing the bottle away with the other hand. Liz placed the empty bottle on the counter behind her, and patted Matthew's small back gently.

She stopped when she heard him burp, and start to coo again. She went back to his nursery, changed him into a fresh diaper, and dressed him in warm clothes. It was warm and sunny, so she decided to take him out on a stroll around the block.

Get some fresh air in his lungs. She placed the baby into his stroller, and put shoes on her feet. She paused to grab her purse, keys, and cell phone. She locked the front door, then started to push the stroller down the paved driveway.

She smiled, fixing the knitted blue blanket that covered Matthew's lower half. It looked like he was enjoying the fresh air, as he stretched out his limbs, waving his small arms around happily. She turned her attention back to the road, letting the sun warm her pale face. It felt wonderful outside today. She wished she could go to the local park, but Parker had taken their only car to work.

Maybe she could do some grocery shopping while she's out. They really needed a few things. Diapers, and formula were at the top of the list. Liz stood at about 5'6, she had an figure that any woman would kill for, her breast were normally a D cup, but they were a double D from the milk. It annoyed her, she often had leaks that ruined her shirts. Plus, they were heavy.

Her front teeth poke out from her full pick lips. She been told that her buck teeth were cute by the guy's she dated in school. Liz hated them, she really did. Parker wouldn't let her get them fixed. He loves her teeth.

All in all, Liz was beautiful, but in a normal way.

She pushed her black rimmed glasses up her nose, as she paused to fix Matthew's blue hat, then started to make a U-turn, when a black Mercedes parked into the Mini-mart a block down. She was curious, she had never seen a car like that around.

Maybe they were new. She'd go introduce herself. Liz smiled, she loved to meet new people, that was why she became a teacher at the local elementary school. As she approached, she saw that the windows were tinted black. Strange. She thought, maybe she should just pick up her groceries and go.

She did just that, and headed home with a mind riddled with memories, and questions.

What she didn't know, was she was being followed by the black car. Liz was lost in her thoughts, trying to think of a plan of escape. She knew she couldn't take the car, because Parker always had it. He drops her off, and picks her up from work everyday.

Then they'd pick up Matthew from her parents house together. She didn't know what to do. She glanced down to see Matthew falling asleep, his mouth formed an 'O' when he yawned.

Liz giggled at the sheer cuteness, cooing soft, loving words down at the baby. She stopped at her front door, digging through her purse for her keys.

She paused in her movements when she saw the Mercedes from earlier pull into the house next door. There were other cars pulling up too. A Jeep, convertible BMW, and a Volvo.

She waved, and raised a brow at their attire. All seven of them wore clothes so that none of their skin was visible. She shrugged to herself, it might be part of their region.

Liz went back to digging through her messy purse, and found her keys. She unlocked the door, and pushed the stroller inside, shutting the door behind herself. She put the sleeping baby in his crib, unloaded the bags, and put them away.

She sighed, sitting down on the sofa, and kicking her shoes off. She ran a manicured hand through her hair. She glanced at the digital clock, it was 3:30. Liz stood, and walked to her bedroom, and started to grade spelling tests. After she finished that, she updated the grades, and started to plan Monday's lesson. They'd watch Peter Pan as a treat for all the good grades.

After grading, she cleaned up the house, tended to Matthew, and was about to start laundry when the doorbell rang. Liz glanced at the wall clock, it was 6:00, who could be at the door now?

She placed the basket on the floor, and rushed up the stairs from the basement. "I'm coming!" She called. She opened the door, and smiled politely. "Oh, you're apart of the family that now into the house next door! What can I do for you?"

The little black haired teen smiled back brightly, ""I'm Alice Cullen! My family and I want to invite you to our home for dinner."

"That sounds lovely! My husband should be coming home in a about thirty minutes. Should I come then?"

Alice nodded, "Yes that's fine..."

"Oh, excuse me! Elisabeth Thompson, but please, call me Liz."

"It's a pleasure, Liz." They shook hands, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, goodbye." Liz shut the door, and went upstairs. Alice seemed like such a nice girl, and her manners! She was raised correctly. Liz thought, as she changed from her lounging clothes, and into a pair of jeans, a nice blouse, and grey flats. She dressed Matthew in warm outfit, then held him in her arms as she waited for Parker to come home.

"I'm home! Liz where are you, woman?"

"Right here." Liz stated, walking from around the corner, and greeting him with a kiss." How was everything at work?" She lightly bounced Matthew in her arms.

"Why are you so dressed up? Who the fuck are you meeting?" He growled, glaring directly into her shocked eyes.

"Parker! I'm not meeting anybody! We're going to the Cullen's house for dinner!"

"Bitch! Don't fucking lie!" He yelled, sneering at his wife's hurt expression.

"Baby, I never lie to you. Please, Parker, trust me." Liz patted the infants back when he started to stir, and whine. "If I do find out you're lying, you're getting it! Shut that damn baby up, will you?"

He shoved past her and went up the stairs to change. Liz felt her eyes burn with unwanted tears. She missed the old Parker more and more with each passing day. Matthew calmed down after Liz whispered soothing words in his ear, and gently rubbed his back.

She fells so...unwanted, like he never wanted to be with from the beginning. What she does know is that she'd try and make it work. For her son, little Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz gently tucked Matthew in his coat, smiling when he gave a soft coo. She rolled her eyes when she heard Parker storm down the stairs. He gave an impatient frown when he threw on his coat. Liz gave him a blank stare as she put on her own jacket, holding back a smirk when he started to tap his foot. She was still upset about what Parker had said earlier. She was shocked that he would say that to her, when he's always gone late at night.

"Let's get this over with." Parker grumbled, walking past her with a glare in her direction. Liz was actually looking forward to having dinner with the Cullen family. They seemed like very nice people. She checked to make sure her shirt covered the tender bruise on her shoulder, and headed out after Parker, making sure to lock the door behind herself.

"Hurry up, slut." Parker said lowly, knocking on the door, putting a politely charm smile on his face. She rushed up the stairs, taking her place beside him, clutching Matthew in her arms firmly. The temperature had dropped, and it was pretty nippy out.

"Liz! Nice to see you!" Alice squealed happily, before getting a dark look when she laid eyes on Parker. "Oh, this must be your husband. Come in!" Parker smiled, ignoring the girls look.

"Ladies first." He said, painfully gripping her bruised shoulder. That was a warning. If she slips up, her punishment will be much worse. "Thank you." Liz replied quietlybher voice strained. Parker tightened his grip, before letting go.

Liz tried her best to ignore the throbbing pain as they followed Alice into the living area. Matthew started to whine, and Parker gave the infant an disgusted look. It was time for a diaper change, and he was hungry. Liz adjusted the baby bag on her good shoulder, and cooed down at her son.

"Where's the restroom?"

Alice smiled "Down that hall" She pointed "second door to the left."

"Thank you so much!" Liz smiled before she rushed down the hall, and into the bathroom. She took off the messy diaper, and wiped the infants bottom clean. She took the diaper rash cream from the baby bag, and spread it on Matthew's healing rash. Liz tossed the cream back into bag, and grabbed the baby powder. She put the powder on him, then wrapped him up in a clean diaper.

Matthew cooed, clearly happy to be poop free. "That feels better doesn't it? Yes it does!" The woman cooed in a soft baby voice. He yawned in responds, before making soft gurgling sounds. She picked him up, rubbing noses with the infant. She strapped on the bag, properly disposed of the dirty diaper, and left the restroom.

She emerged from the hall, and stopped dead in her tracks. There a few steps away from her, chatting idly with Parker, was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her twenty-six years of life. Liz could see the muscles in his arms bulge when he made gestures with his hands. His golden hair was perfectly slicked back, and his gold eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Liz gasped softly when he turned around to face her fully. His features were sharp, and his carefully sculpted lips formed a welcoming smile. She smiled back, careful not to show off her teeth.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." Liz shuttered at the sound of his deep, soothing voice. "You must be, _Elisabeth." _Carlisle purred her name, touching her arm with a cold hand. Liz blushed, and looked down at her sons happy face.

"Yes, but please, call me Liz." She looked at him shyly through her thick lashes. Parker walked over, clearly not liking the exchange. He grabbed her upper arm, and squeezed, causing Liz to yelp in pain.

Parker let go of her arm, and smiled at Carlisle angry face. Liz bounced Matthew staring at the doctor. Carlisle turned away from Parker in disgust, and smiled softly at the human woman, and his smile widened when he heard Matthew coo loudly, demanding all the attention. Carlisle chuckled, smiling down at the fussy baby, all while Parker scowled at him, annoyed with his infant son.

Matthew stretched his little arms out in Carlisle's direction. He wanted to be held by him. Carlisle looked to Liz for permission, she nodded, handing him the baby. Liz felt that she could trust him, she and Parker would be there watching them, so nothing bad would happen anyway. She felt drawn to Carlisle, like she couldn't stay away for too long.

Parker pulled her arm, and glared at her. Carlisle sneered directly at the abusive man. Liz didn't notice the vampire's dangerous expression, for her attention was focused on Parker's angry pale green eye's, and her painfully throbbing bruise. Her soft blue eyes landed on Matthew's content face, a loving grin spreading on her lips, despite Parker's furious glare, and her bruise.

"Come, the rest of my family is waiting in the dining room." You could hear the slight English accent in his smooth voice.

"Yes." Parker said stiffly, through his clenched teeth "let's go."

With that, the blond man gently handed the infant over to Liz, and spun around and started to walk toward the dining area. Once they completed the short walk to the dinning area, she was met with the sight of six abnormally pale teenagers. "Liz..._Parker," _Carlisle growled his name "These are my children." Oh my, he certainly has a lot. Liz thought, smiling at all of them gently.

Parker just rudely frowned at them, plopping down in a seat. Liz glared at her husbands rude behavior, than gave a apologetic grin. "I'm sorry about his behavior. I'm Elisabeth, that's Parker, and Matthew."

"This is my boyfriend Jasper" Alice started, "My two brothers Emmett," She pointed to the big one, with dark hair. "What's up?" Emmett boomed. "and Edward." Edward smiled, "Hello." She gestured to a bronze haired guy.

"That's Edward's wife, Bella, and Emmett's wife, Rosalie." The dark brow haired girl, Bella, smiled happily, while the blond girl, Rosalie, simply nodded her head stiffly. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for inviting us to your beautiful home."

"No problem, " Bella said "We love to have guests!" Liz smiled softly, then started to chat with Carlisle. After the dinner was over, Carlisle handed the child back to his mother, and the couple left. As soon as they entered their own home, the screaming started. "What the fuck was all that, slut! Flirting with that man! You damn bitch!"

"Parker-" **SMACK!**

Matthew started to wail after being startled by his father's upset yells. "Shut that goddamn baby up, and get back down here. I'll teach you about flirting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I was supposed to update Friday, but I was busy...**

**T****his may be a little bit graphic to some of you out there.**

Liz rushed up the staircase, the baby in her arms. "Oh god. Oh god!" She whispered franticly, whipping her head around as she searched for a quick escape. "Bitch!" Parker roared from the living area, "Get back down here! Or I'll come up there!" Liz set the whimpering child in the crib, and quietly wet back down the stairs. She didn't want him close to Matthew.

"Parker! Please-!" Liz was silenced when a fist met her jaw. She fell to the ground from the impact, whimpering and rubbing her split lip. "How dare you disrespect me like that? You goddamn whore!" He kicked her side, and she screamed.

He delivered another brutal punch to her side.

"You're going to learn who your master is!" Parker shouted, picking Liz up by her hair, and throwing her into the wall. "Stop!" She yelled, then cried out when her husband rammed her face against the wooden floor. Pain exploded from her bruised side when another sharp kick was delivered. Parker smirked "Useless slut." The man grabbed her by her bad shoulder, making her whimper, and threw her fragile body across the room.

Liz's head hit the coffee table with a frightening 'thump'. She crumpled to the floor, clutching her throbbing head wound. Parker punched her in the stomach, then laughed when she started to sob. "Please stop! I-I'm sorry!"

"God, you're so pathetic." He muttered, kicking her repeatedly in the stomach, back, and face. At each kick, Liz felt agony explode, and run through her whole body. She felt the warm blood ooze from her head wound, and soak her favorite blouse. "Clean yourself up. I expect this damn house to he spotless when I get home." Parker growled, kicked her one last time, and left without another word.

The broken woman waited until she heard the car back out and leave the driveway, then slowly, and painfully stood. Hard sobs wracked her body, from the pain, and her own stupidity. Liz should have left a long time ago. When limped to the downstairs bathroom, and gasped in horror at her own refection. Her lip was badly swollen and busted, her jaw was swelling, and starting to turn black and blue.

Her nose was bleeding rapidly. She was pretty sure it was broken. Liz started to cry harder. How was she going to go to work? A knock at the door startled her, and she panicked. She couldn't let anybody see her like this! She jumped when the door burst open, and started to shake when she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Oh god, Matthew!

She closed her eyes and wobbled in front of the stranger. Liz heard a gasp, and a chocked sob. Her eyes opened, and she froze at the sight of Carlisle. "Oh god. No...I was to late!" He kept on muttering, and pulled the woman into a gentle, but warm embrace. His strong shoulders shook with unshed tears. Liz blacked out in his cool embrace, despite him being like a block of ice, she felt warm.

Carlisle switched arms, holding the broken woman in one arm, while going to retrieve the screaming infant from his crib. Matthew cries died out when he saw Carlisle's upset face. Matthew let out a continent coo, snuggling into the vampires hard arms. The blond man smiled softly, and ran back to his own house.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" Bella yelled, startling Matthew. Edward mouth fell open in shock, before he rushed up, and gently took the frightened infant from his arms. Emmett rushed in and his eyes widened, before anger filled them. Jasper was working as hear as he could to calm everyone down.

Carlisle ran upstairs at an unbelievable speed, and took the knocked out woman to the make shift hospital room he had made up for Bella when she was turned. He worked quickly as he cleaning her busted lip, and checked for broken bones.

Liz had a sprained rib, and it was all his fault for not arriving in time. Carlisle could have saved his soul mate all this suffering, if he had came to check on her a little earlier. He gently disinfected her head wound, wrapping in white gauze. He slid off her blouse, and felt anger rise in him when he set his golden eyes on her bruised torso. He reached behind her back, and took off the lacey bra.

Carlisle picked up the roll of gauze again, and wrapped her chest tightly. Alice walked in, carrying a pile of clothes in her hands. "I've got her from here." She said quietly. The doctor simply nodded his head, too upset with himself to trust himself speaking. He wandered around, and found himself in his office. Carlisle eyes wandered around the familiar library like room.

He sat at his large oak desk, his hands folded on his lap. Carlisle had a lot on his mind right now, he needed to find away to get Liz out of this situation. He cannot allow his mate to be hurt. He wanted to be close to Liz, to know everything about her. The blond Cullen often dreamed of finding his one true mate. Carlisle has been alone for centuries. He was getting even more lonely watching his 'children' lovingly mingle with their own mates.

He had finally found her, the one that he would spend forever with, yet she was being hurt by that monster. For the first time in years, Carlisle wanted to murder a fragile human. That disgusting pig of a man, Parker Thompson. How dare he put his hand on a woman like that? His soul mate no less. Carlisle gracefully stood, and walked back to Liz's side.

He gently brushed her thick curly hair from her face, and breathed in her intoxicating lavender, apple scent. It was a strange combination, but it smelt so good. Liz was an angel, and in his eyes, she was better than any woman he'd had ever met in his entire lifetime. Sweet, kind, and so beautiful. Inside, and out.

Carlisle Cullen was falling hard, and fast for this broken woman. His soul mate, Elisabeth Thompson.

**Review, and tell me if I made Carlisle too...you know OOC. **


	4. Chapter 4

Liz woke up the next afternoon with a splitting headache, a sore torso, and jaw. She slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that shot up her spine, and stomach area. Her blue eyes scanned the room, she was in some type of makeshift hospital room. Where was she? The frail woman felt terror when she realized that her son wasn't in her sight.

"Please" She heard a warm relieved voice say softly, "Don't move around." Her head whipped around, and her eyes widened when she spotted Carlisle. "Carlisle..." She murmured, "Where's Matthew? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. He's downstairs, my children are caring for him." He held her warm hand in his ice cold one. "Where am I?" He smiled gently, "You're at my house. I found you lying on the floor after being badly beaten. Who's beating you, Liz?" She turned her head away, staring out the window into the grey gloomy sky. "I can't tell you."

"Please, I can't just stand by and let you get beaten on." He kissed her delicate hand. "Please, I just want to help you, and your son." She slowly turned back, staring into his eyes, searching them for any signs that he's lying. Liz found none, just determination, and warmth. She started to shake, tears flooding in her eyes. Liz wanted to tell him, she really did.

She can't risk being beaten to death by her own husband. Then who would care for Matthew? Parker certainly can't. Liz had to tell somebody, somebody she felt like she could trust with her life. Her mind was telling her to not say anything, after all, she barely knew this man, but her heart was telling her to tell him. Her stupid heart always lead her in the wrong direction.

Look at where she is now, badly injured, and being mentally,and physically tormented by somebody she gave her everything to. Then there was Carlisle Cullen, who helped her in her time of need, who's caring for her well being. He wanted to help her, and Matthew. Liz felt like she could trust him with everything she's got. She wanted to be close to him, to know everything about him.

Like's, dislike's, favorite color, everything. Her mind needed time to heal, but around this handsome stranger, her heart felt like it was already healed. Carlisle stared at the weeping woman. He shouldn't have pried. Carlisle knew that she could die from the terrible beatings soon. Alice had seen it, so it was a major possibility. He sighed, giving her a weak smile.

"I'll leave you to you're thoughts-"

"No!" Liz found herself shouting, then blushed hotly, "Err, I mean, stay...I don't want to be alone right now." He smiled, "I'll stay." Liz smiled back. "Tell me more about yourself." Carlisle said.

"I'm twenty six, I was born in Texas and moved here when I was around eight." Liz paused, thinking. "My father was an undertaker, so I grew up around dead people. " They laughed together.

"My mom owned her own bakery, so I helped her all the time back when I was a kid." Liz smiled at the fond memories for her parents. "I have three older brothers, and four nieces."

"Wow, three older brothers? You didn't date much, I assume." Carlisle chuckled, and Liz grinned. "No. Most guys were scared of my oldest brother, Robert." She felt so comfortable around him, and she loved talking to him. "He's very bulky, like Emmett!"

They talked, laughed, and joked around. Liz loved to spend time with the doctor, he listened intently at everything she said. Liz stood up carefully, with Carlisle's help. "Thank you." She said over her shoulder, wobbling to the bathroom. She took care of business, and checked the 'hospital room'. He wasn't there, so she went down the long staircase.

Liz could hear laughter coming from the living room. Rosalie was playing with Matthew, but then as soon as he set him eyes on his mother, the loud wails started. Matthew stretched out his arms in her direction. He didn't like how sad his mother looked. Liz rushed over and picked him up. She started to hum a soothing tune, as the baby started to calm.

Liz paused, her 'Mommy Mode' dulling, when she found them staring at her. "Err, sorry. I didn't mean to snatch him from your hands-" Rosalie shook her head, smiling softly, "No, I understand." Liz smiled back at her, happy that the teen was warming up to her.

"Why don't cha' sit down?" Emmett grinned, patting the seat next to him, and little Alice. She walked over and sat down, shifting nervously in her seat. "I'm sorry for causing all this-"

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything." Bella said, her golden eyes wide. Liz nodded, "I did. If I hadn't said anything about Parker's rude behavior at dinner the other day, then none of this would have happened."

"Is this the first time he's beaten you, Liz?" Edward asked, his eyes flashing with anger. "No, he never did anything like this. This severe...he's never given me multiple bruises at one time." She whispered, tears filling her eyes again. Suddenly she felt so calm, so collected, like Liz was relaxing in a warm bath. Matthew gurgled happily in her arms.

Liz sighed, "Thank you guys, so much for saving me, and my son's life. I don't know how I can repay any of you." Hot salty tears poured down her cheeks, her eyes filled with gratitude. "This mean so much to me!" Liz sobbed. These people were so kind to her. Everybody, even Rosalie smiled at her, but Carlisle's out shined the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz was still staying at the Cullen household, and she was currently curled up on a leather couch in Carlisle's office, completely engrossed in a medical book. She always loved watching those surgery shows, very interesting.

Matthew was downstairs, playing with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. She was surprised when the children always offered to babysit, and they're always playing with him. Very surprising indeed. Liz loved the alone time though, and she thinks it's great that the teens are so child friendly, so she felt comfortable leaving the infant in their care. Startled, Liz jumped when the door creaked open, fumbling with the thick book in her hands.

"Oh my goo- Carlisle! You scared the dickens out of me!" She shouted, laughing mirthfully, ignoring the pain in her torso. He grinned. "Sorry about that." He chuckled, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Liz smiled, not comprehending that he wanted a date. "Of course, I'd love that!" Her bruises were clearing up, and turning into a ugly yellow, but she could easily cover them with make up.

The swelling went down as well, which was fantastic in Liz's book. It's been about two weeks since her incident, she'd been staying with the Cullen's ever since. Liz had been searching online, and found a nice apartment downtown, two bedrooms, one bathroom. She was planning on moving in as soon as possible, when she got herself together. Parker had never been back home in those two weeks.

She knew that her parents would take her in with open arms, but she didn't want her family to know about this. Her father, along with her brothers would got to jail for murder. Carlisle sat beside her, stripping off his pristine lab coat. Liz tried going back to her book, but with somebody so perfect sitting beside you, it's pretty hard.

"I'd like to know more about you, but every time I ask something, you direct it back at me. Why is that?" Liz said, placing the book onto her lap. "I've told you so much about me...yet I know so little about you."

"I just don't think that it's such a good idea."

"Why?"

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, before his eyes found hers. Liz knew that it was none of her business, but she was just a naturally nosey person. She always found herself in sticky situations because of she stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

"It's nothing, okay?" He whispered, before shooting up from his seat, and gliding out the door. Shocked at his sudden exit, she fumbled it the book again. She blinked owlishly, then sighed sadly.

She'd done it again. Driven someone away with her irritating curiosity. Unable to go back to her reading, she put the book back, and sulked back to the room she slept in. Curling up on the bed, she was lost in thought.

Why were they all so secretive? They were all pale to the extreme, and ice cold too. Like a corpse. Oddly, the Cullen's didn't eat all that much. Liz knew that they weren't normal, but she just couldn't figure out what. She had to know what was going on, it was eating at her. Then there was the eyes, she had never seen other humans with golden, or topaz colored irises.

What were they? That question had crossed her mind so many times since the beginning of her stay. Each day she discovers something strange through observations. At times, she caught them communicating, their lip moving at such a fast speed, and their voices so low that she couldn't dream of catching even a single word.

Not to forget that their insanely beautiful, perfect even. It was just so strange, they couldn't be human. That was just illogical, there were no such thing as fairies, or vampires. All of that is just silly myths. Liz was ridiculous for even considering that nonsense. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she sighed. Standing up from her comfy place on the sofa, she put the book back on the shelf.

On her way back to her room, she ran into Alice. "Oh, hi sweetie." Liz mumbled, still deep in her thoughts. "Hello Liz." The tiny girl smiled brightly, "Did you speak to Carlisle lately?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Oh..." Alice grinned slyly. "I just over heard him asking you on a date!" She squealed with joy.

Liz blushed, and couldn't help but smile back. She was just so adorable sometimes. "It's not a date. It just a friendly get together." She said sternly.

Alice rolled her eyes, then giggled. "Mmhmm. Sure it is, but Rose, Bella, and I are taking you shopping right now!"

She was shocked, this small girl was taking her of all people, shopping. A woman she barely knew? "No, no! That's not necessary! I-"

"No buts! We really want to. You're a good person, Liz." She smiled, blushing a salmon pink from the compliment. "Thank you, Alice."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hi everyone, Rainbow here! I'm sorry to say, but I have no ideas left for the plot:( So here whats going to go down, I'm going to take sometime off drom this story to wriye a plot, and develop Liz's character a little more.****  
**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter now, and I'll tey my best to get it out as soon as I can, okay? So please hang in there, and wait awhile.**

**Please DON'T review on this Authors Note!**

**(BTW this will be deleted and replaced with the real chapter)**


End file.
